


Open House

by nochick_fics



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 14:38:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5669590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nochick_fics/pseuds/nochick_fics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys think that they have found the perfect house, but there's only one way to be sure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Open House

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to LiveJournal on 3/10/14.

When the kind but overbearing real estate agent excused himself to greet a group of newcomers to the house that he was fervently trying to sell, Roy and Ed took advantage of the opportunity and escaped into the kitchen to have a look around for themselves without the additional commentary.  
  
“Jeez, I didn’t think he was ever going to shut up,” Ed muttered as he inspected the island stove.  
  
“He’s just doing his job.” Roy ran his hand along the marble countertop. “Not that he has to try so hard. This is a really nice place.”  
  
Ed nodded in agreement. “How many bedrooms are there?”  
  
“Three. We can turn one into an office and the other one into a nursery when I knock you up.”  
  
“Very funny, asshole.” Ed tried to hold a glare but in the end he could only shake his head at his partner’s smug face. “Come on. Let’s go check them out.”  
  
They left the kitchen and maneuvered through the growing sea of potential buyers that were gathering in the living room. After ascending the spiral staircase, which Ed most accurately described as awesome, the couple strolled down the hallway towards the master bedroom, poking their heads into each room along the way.  
  
“Seriously though,” Roy began while they peeked in on what was presently a teenager’s bedroom, judging from its appearance. “I was thinking that it would be nice for Al to have his own room when he comes to visit instead of sleeping on the couch.”  
  
“I like that idea.” Ed leaned up and kissed Roy on the cheek. “Fine, so you’re not a _total_ asshole.”  
  
“Thanks.”  
  
The master bedroom was huge, much bigger than the one in their current apartment.  
  
“Wow,” Ed murmured, clearly impressed. “Look at that. There’s actually walking distance between the bed and the dresser.”  
  
“Imagine that,” the older man responded with a grin.  
  
They moved around the large room, taking in the abundance of space and trying to imagine it as their very own.  
  
“So what do you think?” Roy asked. “Can you see us sleeping in here… having sex in here… night after night for the next twenty years?”  
  
“I don’t know...” Ed opened the door to the walk-in closet and marveled at the interior. He barely owned enough clothes to fill a suitcase, let alone enough to fill an entire mini-room.  
  
“Too bad we can’t do a test run,” Roy joked, sitting down on the bed.  
  
Ed turned around, a wicked smile on his lips and a devious gleam in his eyes.  
  
“Who says we can’t?”  
  
He was across the room in an instant, dropping down to his knees and unzipping Roy’s pants.  
  
“Ed!” Roy whispered harshly. “People are downstairs!”  
  
“Then you better be quiet.”  
  
Wasting no further time with small talk, Ed yanked Roy’s pants down past his hips and buried his face between his lover’s legs. Roy was already half-hard, as was his body’s natural reaction when Ed was on his knees, and when a warm mouth wrapped around him, he knew there was no more point in trying to resist.  
  
He weaved his fingers through Ed’s hair and thrust between his lips, hips snapping up in sync with his partner’s bobbing head. Roy could hear the faint sound of conversation and laughter from downstairs and felt all kinds of sick and twisted for getting sucked off in a stranger’s house with the door wide open. Not that he was going to let that stop him.  
  
“Ed,” he hissed in warning, moving faster and breathing harder.  
  
And then Ed did that beautiful thing where he pretty much swallowed Roy’s cock whole without batting an eye. Roy closed his eyes and grunted through clenched teeth as he came hard inside of Ed’s mouth. Ed moaned and swallowed around Roy until his dick finally stopped spurting, and then he raised his head and smirked at the man trembling above him.  
  
“How about now?” Roy asked when he was capable of speaking again.  
  
“Yeah,” Ed replied as he wiped the slickness from his lower lip. “I can _definitely_ see doing this for the next twenty years.”  
  
“And here is the master bedroom. As you can see-- _oh my God!_ ”  
  
The distracted lovers turned to the door and spotted the real estate agent and three potential buyers, all of them wearing matching expressions of shock. Understandable, as live man-on-man action was not mentioned in the house listing.  
  
Roy gazed at their accidental audience and flashed his most charming smile, as if sitting there with his cock out and a blond hottie between his legs was the most natural thing in the world.  
  
“We’ll take it.”


End file.
